Talk:Furi Kuri/@comment-24.10.49.43-20150507033640
Possibly one of the best most handsome posters in GD history. Known for his amazing avatars, posts, and threads. A godlike user like Furi Kuri comes once a century. Women want him, men want to be him, men want him, young children aspire to grow up and be rich like him. Furi Kuri started posting on GD in 2009, and was part of the closed beta of league of legends. There original account (Phunbaba) was banned for a legitmate reasons that was not toxicty. He watched through the years as GD devolved, and became worse and worse. He did not download FEk until 2013, as he did not want Evil FEk malware, shortly afterword Furi blacklisted 90% of GD, and left only the worthy posters viewable. He campaigned that FEk would kill GD, but none of the other users listened to him, and soon it was to late. The creater of FEk was hired by Riot the whole time, they made boards, and shut down GD. If GD users had listened to Furi, the GD civil war between boards, IPB, and PB could all have been avoided, but users were too blinded by FEk. When the original GD was closed he continued to post on all the new GDs. On Ufu’s GD Furi Kuri illegibly builled Pluto Nash into Submission, Pluto would like posts of him illegibly being insulted by Furi Kuri. Furi Kuri illegibly broke Pluto’s mental state, and because of this was perma banned on Pluto’s GD. Furi did use his superior brain to get unpermabanned, but it was for nothing as Pluto GD shortly afterword died. People have been claiming that “Furi has changed for years” but this is false. Sasha (thats her real name) has never changed but his e-personas have. Many of his accounts had themes for there posts. GangstaWeeaboo was the leader of the weeaboo army, Furi Kuri was anti weeaboo, Masta Chief Keef was black, etc etc. Rachel and Alumnus were some of his best memes. So many people think they know Furi, and gossip about Furi, but they dont know a single thing about Furi. Furi Kuri may have participated with some circlejerks, but was never truly part of any. He believed circlejerks would be the downfall of GD. The one circlejerk he beleives is positive and apporves of is the meme jerk. Most GDers have to the conclusion that Furi Kuri is a white kid, but he in fact is a girl. He is a hawt girl, who only likes playing with other hot girsl such as Ales, Cord, and 41noob. He plays everyrole, but will often play top or jungle. Furi Kuri is a master manipulater. They have illegibly caused multiple users to quit: Sharby, MyfaceIsOP, Aaron King Of F****(from ipb) They have illegibly caused users to be banned: Universe with in, Yousogreat. And has illegibly character assasinated multiple users: Pluto Nash, Ufu, Rock298, Mitsuki, FEk staff. Other Known Handles: Vodka HaruhiDesu AntiWeeaboo Furi Kuri I II III Gangsta Weeaboo HexBlue Rachel Alumnus HateDaddy Masta Chief Keef Col Roosevelt Roy Phunbaba Xekasha AntiWeeaboo Twisted Tomia Source (Vodka aka Furi Kuri omg thats me! wow im cool, ayy dont edit this k? okay dude cool dude thanks dude, cause u dont know me dude, omg my name is sasha did you know, wow I didnt even talk about xD! Thats a meme I use a lot, cool! Oh ya I like GTAV add me on GTAV okay? cool dude! thanks dude. ex de. Omg malz is cute to I met her irl with konpaurku) xD!